Sittin' Sideways
by Marisa Serise
Summary: The look on Renji's face tells Ichigo that his life is going to tilt more than just sideways. That redhead is going to turn his life upside down. Yaoi, definite lemon with a decent setup/plot building. Full notes inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Sittin' Sideways, a RenjixIchigo fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. Needs moar bondage. **

**A Team Evil fangirl writing a RenIchi mini-series? Thanks primarily to zealot1138 and her deep Red Pineapple meets Strawberry worship, it truly **_**is**_** more likely than you think. First RenIchi fic, go easy on a nervous fangirl, kthx…**

**Warnings: dream!crackery, possible OOC (not my native pairing, but I did my best to capture their IC personalities), definitely yaoi – M for a reason, in classic Marisa Serise style – tho, this is a straight lemon as the story progresses, so there is no implied BDSM D/s stuff …yet. Some may see this as a dub con, but when is Ichi ever **_**open **_**about anything he really desires? No forcefulness is implied and I've done my best to keep those tones as light as I can. This is a mutual consent-based fic :) **

**Full author's braindump at the bottom as always. **

**This takes place primarily in a dream Ichigo has where he's in his inner world…and a very strange visitor is about to turn his world more than just sideways… **

**Storytime in the place to be!**

**

* * *

  
**

_This was a dream._ Ichigo couldn't claim that he was really well-versed in matters of all things spiritual — hell, he couldn't sense reiatsu when just about everybody else seemed to be able to do it with ease.

Except for Renji, who was standing in his inner world with a grin that would have given that creepy bastard Gin a run for his money in that department.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

It even _sounds_ like the real Renji, even though this is clearly a dream. How else is the redhead even in his inner world? Renji is even in full shinigami uniform, right down to Zabimaru bouncing on his right hip. Ichigo quietly wonders if the zanpaktou itself itches for a fight as much as Renji does. His hair is tamed, for the moment at least, by a simple red tie that blends in with the rest of his fiery hair.

Renji is in this inner world, waving at him. Before Ichigo can wave back, Renji flops down to sit down along a building. This strange new habit of sitting sideways is interesting — he even has all the control in the world to not only remain in Ichigo's inner world, he's making himself at home!

_Thank kami for shunpo when it comes to moments like this._ It gives Ichigo the speed necessary to quickly approach and confront Renji. This might be a dream, but Ichigo still doesn't want him here. He doesn't want Renji anywhere near him, not like this.

_Why is he here? How did he get so...so close to me? _

_It doesn't matter._ Renji being in his most intimate mental space is a sign of nothing good that he wants to acknowledge out loud. Sure, there's a slight thread or two that doesn't care _why_ dream-Renji is here in the dream inner world, just on the specifics of what to _do_ with him now that he is here. Those threads hold beads of thought that would probably leave Ichigo blushing fiercely if they were ever exposed to the light of day, but he can admit them here since no one else has to know.

"Renji, why are you here? Where's Zangetsu and... my hollow?"

Renji doesn't really answer him, just looks up at him with a sly smirk that tells Ichigo immediately Renji is not here for any reason that would actually make sense.

"They're ...away. Besides, there are better things to do sideways than ask me stupid questions."

"HEY! IDIOT! You're the one that's in MY world, okay?! I don't want you here!"

"Sit down, Ichigo."

There's a slight undercurrent of authority in the words, an undercurrent that Ichigo feels comes from the fact that Renji is still the older shinigami with more than a few decades on his very human self. He finds himself moving to sit down, waiting for Renji to continue.

"You keep dropping hints, Ichigo, so I figured I'd confront you here...what do you really want from me?"

"I told you. I want to get stronger. To protect my friends. That's it."

Renji's face moves closer, closer in a way that makes Ichigo a little startled.

_Damnit, why am I feeling like this? I'm the King of this world...I know that. _

One of Renji's thick, calloused hands moves to run through Ichigo's hair lightly before replying with a small sigh. "Lies. I know you want more. Strawberry."

"Shut up!"

Ichigo turns away sharply, only to be tracked by those same rough hands moving to his shoulder. "Why torment both of us?"

Both of us? Ichigo narrows his eyes at Renji as he slowly turns back around. "What are you talking abo--"

Suddenly, he's lost concentration enough where he can't sit sideways. The only way is down and even though Ichigo can stop his fall, the orange haired man isn't thinking about that little fact. He begins to fall downward, with all the grace of a rock and all the horror of a nightmare come to life.

"Damn! Why am I falling!"

Renji's descent, on the other hand, is graceful - Ichigo notices the subtle S-shaped pattern, which reminds him of a snake.

_Zabimaru. The baboon with a snake tail. _

"You're falling because you're conflicted, Strawberry. Maybe you should ask for help..."

_I don't need Renji's help! I can stop this! _

As much as he tries, he isn't slowing the rapid descent at all.

_I don't want to crash. _

_I don't want to drown. _

_I don't want..._

Ichigo's thoughts are cut off by Renji moving to catch him, a slight grin on his face even though he looks visibly concerned that Ichigo may have really been unable to stop his descent.

"Renji?"

"I'll go, Ichigo."

There's a defeated tone there that bothers Ichigo. "No...you came here to talk. We should do that."

The kiss isn't sneaky — this is _Renji_, after all — but Ichigo is still stunned by it. It feels like a lit sparkler full of heat is being pressed against his lips, daring him to accept the fire it carries so effortlessly.

As fast as the kiss appears, it fades away leaving nothing behind except a faint taste of mint and pineapple.

"No, I don't know if I came here to talk, Ichigo..."

_I could give in to that fire...or I can push him out of this sideways city. I can. I can. _

The more he looks at Renji, he has to admit that he's tempted to see how hot that fire burns, if it will burst free and burn so brightly that it'll blister his skin.

_I think it might consume me. _

_I think it might devour me. _

_I think...I think I might like that. _

Ichigo has to appreciate the fact that Renji is giving him some time to process these rapid events in his mind. Even though he's in this inner world for some strange reason, he isn't forcing Ichigo to do anything. The situation isn't one he's completely comfortable with, but he finds it nice that Renji seems to be thinking about more than just himself.

"I don't think you came here to talk either...just...uh..."

Renji smiles at him, a move that makes Ichigo blush and then frown. It's a smile that Ichigo has seen on other people's faces when they look at him. The kid with the orange hair that can't seem to keep his anger in check. The kid that lost his mother and is stuck with a crazy-goofy father and two younger siblings. It's a smile he can appreciate on one level but despise on another: it is the smile of pity, and that is _not_ a smile he can stomach well.

_He doesn't think I can stand up to that fire. He thinks I'm going to back down. Renji must not be thinking very well today. Baka. _

Ichigo moves to return the kiss, pressing his lips against Renji's. There's a hint of roughness there, of a realization that the desire between them is not as one way as Ichigo would like to have Renji believe. Ichigo follows the move up with a light press of his tongue, fighting to break into Renji's mouth and run through it.

_That strange fire is working its way into me. I kinda like it... _

He sees Renji's eyes narrow down to little half slits, a change in Renji's appearance that he finds incredibly sexy. Ichigo presses his body closer, noticing that Renji was parted his lips to allow Ichigo's tongue full access. The mint meets pineapple flavor is a little stronger, but it's not a taste that Ichigo dislikes.

By the time they break off the kiss, the look in Ichigo's eyes matches the look in Renji's perfectly. "So...what now?"

"Well...the only thing to really do with a strawberry is eat it. Unless you'd like me to keep...playing with my food."

Ichigo knows he's blushing, since Renji is struggling not to laugh at him. "Uh...what are you going to do...to me?"

Those talented hands are pushing him backward to lie down against the sideways building, those fingertips moving to begin untying his hakama. "Just going to take it easy...today."

_Why does every touch feel like I'm still going to burn up? _

Ichigo feels those hands on him and tries to mirror the action, only to see Renji shake his head. "You're already …sideways as it is...just ...just let me do this for you, Ichi."

_Ichi_? It's only two letters, but their hasty departure is still noticeable. He can't say that Renji shouldn't be that familiar with him, not when those hands are touching, stroking, exploring one of the most intimate parts of his body. He cringes noticeably as Renji moves a little lower than Ichigo expected.

"Ah, sorry, I forget you haven't..."

"Renji!"

He notices Renji just chuckle and begin to dip his head lower and lower, while his hands move to remove, reveal...reveal...

"Wow, Ichigo. I like what I see."

_Stop doing that to me! Stop making this fire spread...wait...don't...stop..._

When those lips finally close around his arousal, Ichigo's eyes open wide. Heat curled around him, twisted and pulled him under until it was all over him. He felt heat on the inside as Renji's lips explored, touched, and tasted him. He felt heat on the outside as Renji's free hand slipped under his shirt to trace the lines of his chest, then his nipples. He cried out as that sneaky hand pinched his nipple firmly. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, just enough to be noticed.

"Oh...Renji...hell yeah..."

If he wasn't so caught up in the moment, Ichigo would probably berate himself for such a weak sounding statement in the middle of so many pleasurable things happening at once. But all he can think about is the way that mouth — _Renji's_ mouth — is tasting every bit of that sensitive flesh, the way that talented tongue is curling around his manhood like it's the most natural movement in the world.

_He's doing this ...this to me like he's done it a million times...he's really good..._

Ichigo finds himself pushing his hips up to meet Renji's mouth, noticing a sharp look of approval from the redhead. It's like he wants me to participate...to react...I guess there's no reason to hold back.

He's never had this before, never had someone licking him like a well-loved bit of candy that needs to be savored for as long as possible. He's never had someone sucking on him as if they were trying to call forth some sort of juice. He is _not_ a juicebox at all.

Ichigo notices how fast things are happening, the way the sideways world he's in feels like it's spinning, fading away, then beginning to whiten at the edges.

"Renji....I'm..."

There's a sharp twist of his nipple by those skilled fingers, and Ichigo decides that he can't fight it anymore. The fire between the two of them is so strong that he decides to fully give in.

_Go ahead, take me. Consume me if you want...I don't think I can fight it anymore!_

The release is intense, but not as long as Ichigo thinks it should be. He is mesmerized by the way Renji hasn't moved away, even though the jerky thrusts of his release have shot pearly molten liquid right into his mouth. He simply keeps sucking, keeps consuming Ichigo until there's nothing left except a very exhausted orange haired man.

"Oh, Renji..."

The last thing that Ichigo remembers is that long red hair, fluttering on the breeze in a sideways city that never had such a thing before.

* * *

A sharp crash next to his window wakes Ichigo up from his dream.

_I knew it was a dream. Nothing like that would ever happen for real. Besides, it was Renji. _

Ichigo didn't have anything against the redhaired shinigami at all. They trained together, and were dedicated to stopping Aizen together someday. It wasn't that long ago since that bastard had betrayed all of them.

Yet defeating the ex-captain shinigami was not what was on his mind at all.

_Renji. _

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Renji was getting up on his feet, after a hard landing through his window. He was in his gigai, sporting his favorite "Red Pineapple" shirt.

"'Bout time you woke up, Ichigo. You're looking at little ...flushed, you okay?"

Ichigo watched him with a careful eye, not liking that all-knowing smirk on Renji's face.

"I'm fine, idiot."

"Well, okay...but if you ask me...you're looking a little _sideways_."

Ichigo jumped out of bed, giving Renji a horrified look. _Sideways_?

_It was a dream. It was a dream. We really didn't...do those things together...did we?_

"I said I was fine! What do you want, anyway?"

"Get out of your body and I'll show you. Hurry up."

Ichigo sighed. He was feeling more sideways than he would like to admit.

_You're looking a little ...flushed. _

_Maybe I should stop playing with my food and just...eat it._

_Strawberry._

Then again, the more Ichigo thought about it, sideways might not be the least of his problems. That smirk on Renji's face as they got ready to leave told him that chances were good his life was about to turn completely upside down.

* * *

**AN: o.o So um yeah - challenging fic is...challenging. This is a shorter piece than I'm used to as far as lemons go. **

**In before someone points out Renji would NOT be able to realistically enter Ichigo's inner world. I know this - hence why it's couched in the 'dream' sense hardcore. I'm planning on making this a 2 or 3-shot fic where they eventually get to try each other out in the real world too. **

**I wanted the dream scene to be realistic, and I just couldn't imagine Ichigo letting Renji tap that strawberry butt so quickly. This *is* still Renji riding seme for the most part (because I totally see it that way, for some reason - sorry seme!Ichigo fans!) **

**I wrote this from the perspective that Ichigo really hasn't had any other memorable sexual experiences. Yes, like most teenage boys he's aware of self-pleasure. But I wanted to capture his nervousness and a little inner conflict while you fans were gettin' your lemon on. **

**I am hypnotized by Ichigo's inner world. I love the symbolism of all the buildings being sideways. Hence the title, and the theme of sitting...well, sideways. I are teh creative for sure. **

**This fic wouldn't have come to life without zealot1138's hardcore RenIchi shipping. I hope I did your pairing (pauses, takes on Tousen voice) ...justice. (ends Tousen voice) **

**I'm a Team Evil, AiGin OTP fangirl trying to make a somewhat decent and as IC as I can RenIchi lemon with a side order of plot. Plot probably won't be earth shattering and I don't know this pairing well enough for my classic BDSM games. I'll probably leave those out and stick to a more 'straight' match up. **

**Am I evil for wanting a voyeur kink blended in here? I don't know. :) I probably won't write that in but it's tempting me. :)**

**It's written from Ichigo's POV but without the first person perspective - if that makes sense. The technical literary term for this escapes me, but I felt using that perspective makes the story flow better. I normally do 'God' perspective so you can see both of their POV's at the same time. I might switch it up in the next chapters to come, but this is where the story will sit. **

**I've agonized over it...and now I'm going to let the story go free into the wild. My betafish is away and I'm kinda glad cos he'd laugh at me doing a RenIchi. **

**Since I write primarily for my own vanity's sake, I never believe in forcing anyone to leave a review. If you want to, I'll cherish it, but I'm not holding my story hostage or any of the other shenanigans that writers go through. I like to write, hence I seek out challenges. I'm not 100% OK with the story, but I figure if I never try, I'll never grow. **

**Now you know. (yo, Slick blow! - and if anyone gets the song referenced I'll be grinning out of my mind...) I'd do the dance but it'd give it away - I *did* have that song on while I wrote this. New Jack Swing + RenIchi = super lemon fun times for all!**

***leaves out little Renji and Ichigo cookies* **

**Oh, before I forget - automatic writer's hat tip to zealot1138, as I believe I first saw the 'never tasted a Strawberry before' line in Bad Romance. I tend to auto-sample from other writers from time to time because I like their work, but I don't want to take credit for an idea that really isn't mine. zealy, you rock my face off homeslice!**

**Did I just say homeslice? Wow. 90s called, it wants its freaking slang back. *waves goodbye***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sittin' Sideways, a RenjixIchigo fic**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. **

**AN: Short AN is short. There's no real warnings here, since I'm actually trying for a plot! Well…**

**Warnings: Just a few for this chap – yaoi, angst, a little chessboard/cat & mouse / mind games but nothing over the top for a change. *winks* **

**Full author's braindump at the bottom as usual, and I'm leaving this short to keep from spoiling the chappy. **

**Yeah, I know: plot? In **_**my**_** fanfic? Thanks to zealot1138 and Juno Tartini providing support and happy fanvibes, it truly **_**is**_** more likely than you think! **

**Naturally, happy writer nods to all the alerts, faves, comments and overall support for this very experimental fic of mine. I appreciate everyone. :) **

**

* * *

**

Irritation.

Ichigo liked the word because it described so well what was running through his veins. He felt irritation; he breathed irritation, he sweat and bled irritation from every direction.

The irritation was red, like the fiery color of Renji's hair as they hopped from building to building. He was still getting used to being out of his body so much, but he wasn't going to show any type of weakness the redhead could use against him.

_What's wrong, Ichigo...you're looking a little sideways. _

_I've never tasted a strawberry before..._

That was the source of all of his irritation: the inability to determine whether the events he felt were truly a dream, or had a ring of reality that Renji wasn't telling him.

There was no way to stop and actually bring up the subject with Renji. _Hey, Renji, I had a dream where you put your lips on my..._

"Ichigo, what are you doing, slowpoke?"

"SHUT UP! I was right behind you..."

He looked up and noticed Renji perched on the edge of a building, with that same smug smirk playing on his lips. It was the smirk of a man that was well aware he had a unique set of gifts to bring to the table, and didn't give a damn what Ichigo felt about it at all.

_He doesn't have to look so smug, the bastard. I'll show him. _

"What do you want to show me anyway?"

Renji shrugged and took off again, leading them deeper into the maze of buildings. They let shunpo do most of the talking for a while, silently trying to see who the better party was.

_No fair. He's always trying to test me to see who's stronger. He's got a lead on me!_

Just as Ichigo was about to voice his frustration to Renji, the two of them reached a wide open field. Ichigo recognized it; it was a deserted space on the outskirts of Karakura town.

"Let's go, Ichigo. You against me. You say you wanna get stronger; but you forget something..."

The redhead charged forward, swinging his zanpaktou in a wide circle. "I want to get stronger too! Let's see who wants it more, eh?"

Ichigo drew Zangetsu off his back and blocked the opening move. "What the hell? Is that what you took me out here for?"

"Man, you really are sideways, Ichigo. What else would I want with you?"

"I...um...whatever! Asshole."

"Ooh, angry strawberry. Let's go!"

Their swords clashed at every turn, leaving them both slightly at a stalemate. They continued on anyway, more for the thrill of swordsmanship than actual battle. Ichigo knew Renji was aware that he had bankai, and Ichigo knew the redhead achieved bankai first.

_Damnit, why is he always ahead of me? _

_**You could always use me, you know. I've always been kinda fond o' fire, King-o**__. _

_Oh no way, I'm not letting my hollow out - I don't hate Renji __**that**__ much. In fact, I don't really hate him at all. _

He tried to suppress his inner hollow as best he could. He wanted to go bankai, could already sense Zangetsu getting restless. He saw Renji jump back and knew the redhead was gearing up for bankai just by the way his shoulders squared and tightened up.

"Bankai!"

Ichigo decided to jump ahead of him, slipping into bankai form. It still felt a little awkward - the coat fit him snugly and flared out in a way that made him very self conscious. Yet the power that rose around him was something he truly felt he was getting accustomed to quickly. It was the power that would allow him to protect his family, all of it.

Except when part of the abovementioned family was also sliding into bankai and getting ready to try to stomp him into next week.

"Getting serious, Ichi? Forget about being sideways - I'm going to knock you down! Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru!"

_Does he ever get tired of saying that? _

He pressed forward, avoiding the massive snake that seemed all too eager to greet him. They danced like this for a few minutes, with Ichigo still managing to get out of the way before the snake could knock him to the ground.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The energy wave caught Renji off guard, making Ichigo realize that while Renji's bankai was impressive, the price the redhead truly paid was in terms of speed. He zoomed forward while Renji was still recovering and brought Zangetsu up as he geared up for the next attack.

Ichigo forgot all about the large snake's ability to coil backward as well as it could forward. The head of the snake crashed into his side before he could react, throwing him into the ground. He stayed down for a few moments, trying to catch his breath.

"That's enough."

Renji moved over to look to Ichigo's side, pulling Zabimaru back. Ichigo felt a strong arm lifting him up and he tensed. "I don't need your help."

"'Course not."

"Don't want your help, either." He felt tired and dizzy - was that normal? He figured it was a mix of not sleeping well, playing catch-up in school, and mostly being very busy juggling his substitute shinigami work and his regular human life.

He managed to stand up and at least walk back home, though he couldn't help but notice the small brushes and touches that Renji left behind as he helped Ichigo steady himself. If that weren't enough to throw up a red flag, the earlier references to Ichigo being sideways still confused him.

_Why does he smirk at me like he knows exactly what's going on? _

He needed to talk to someone, and as much as he was still nervous to do so, he knew exactly who he needed to speak with.

* * *

Rain greeted Ichigo as he slipped back into the sideways world of buildings. Instead of the warm breeze in his dream, the real inner world had a howling chill of a wind that felt like it was going to saw right through his bones.

_This rain really needs to stop right now_.

A few moments passed before the rain followed Ichigo's silent wish, taking the cutting wind with it.

"Ichigo. Thank you for making the rain stop."

"Old man Zangetsu?"

Zangetsu appeared, landing effortlessly onto the surface of the sideways building.

"Indeed, Ichigo. I am here. It has been raining here lately, which means something is wrong."

"It does?"

Ichigo looked confused until Zangetsu began to speak quietly.

"Yes, Ichigo. You must know ...I hate the rain here. It falls in this world much like it does in your outer world. The only difference is here... the rain must be endured without the pleasure of friendship and connectivity you enjoy in your outer world. Can you understand the horror of being pelted by rain in such a state?"

"I am sorry, old man. I really....there's been a lot on my mind. Um..."

Ichigo blushed. He understood that he could come to Zangetsu with anything - that power always rested within him. Yet how was he supposed to say what was really going on?

Renji.

_What's wrong, Ichigo? You're looking a little sideways..._

_Maybe I should stop playing with my food. _

_Great_, he thought to himself, _this is perfect to bring up with Zangetsu_. _Hey old man, I know I should be focused on bringing down a madman with a thirst for power, but stop the freaking presses, I had a dream about Renji..._

He barely suppressed an involuntary shiver as he remembered what Renji did to him in the dream. The way his hands knew exactly how to move, the way those fingers and lips touched more than just flesh. It was not a sensation he was used to, and it certainly wasn't one that he wanted to admit to at all.

"He's probably thinking about that hot little shinigami he just got done fighting! Isn't that right, King-o? He's completely into you!"

"HEY! SHUT UP!"

Ichigo clenched his fist, only to hear a deep rumbling chuckle coming from Zangetsu. Ichigo had never recalled Zangetsu laughing at him about anything, really. The spirit seemed to only be focused on helping him become stronger, and he was thankful for the opportunity to focus and get away from these feelings that just confused the hell out of him anyway.

Yet Ichigo wondered if his hollow - damn that Shiro - was actually right for a change. It was obvious that the hollow appeared due to his inner state of confusion, but those sharp black and gold eyes my hold an understanding Ichigo needed to see.

_Damn, I don't need this. I don't need this. I don't need this at all!_

"You can tell me anything; is that not what I am here for, to support you and help you get stronger?"

"Thanks old man...and you are right...but um...I...it's about a dream I had."

He remained standing, but began to pace. "It's stupid..."

"Nonsense. Any dream you have certainly has meaning, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked, and thought about it for a moment before replying. "I had a dream that Renji was here in my inner world. Waiting for me."

"Too bad it was just a dream - if that redhead ever got in here, I'd kick him out ...but not until I got my fill!"

"Shirosaki, behave yourself."

Ichigo tried to hide a grin as the hollow version of himself pouted and tapped his foot. While he hadn't fully come to a truce with his hollow, he also knew that neither one of them would really challenge Zangetsu. The old man had an inner calm and peace around him that no one really dared to challenge.

"I can tell that this dream disturbs you, Ichigo. Is there something specific that bothers you?"

_You mean other than Renji doing things with his mouth that'll never let me drink or even look at a juice box the same way again?_ Ichigo bit back the sarcastic reply forming on his lips and opted instead for a more polite answer. "Renji was here...and he...me...err...we...I don't even want him like that!"

Frustration swirled around Ichigo, leaving him feeling helpless. He expected another round of quiet laughter from Zangetsu, but the old man simply nodded. "I see. I can see how that would be troubling indeed. Ichigo, it is only a dream - has Renji done anything to make you think that he would carry out such a thing?"

"Well...no...all we did today ...was spar..." He trailed off as he heard his hollow's loud cackle at the word spar. He growled and continued gruffly, "Spar! With swords! You know, practicing before we have to go up against Aizen again!"

"Gee, I don't think that's the type of sparring that Renji wants to do...he's got another sword he'd like to use!"

"Huh? Renji wouldn't use another sword when he has Zabimaru..."

Ichigo blushed as the hollow laughed louder, making him realize the double meaning behind the words. "Ugh! You're sick, you know that? Damn hollow."

"Hey, I just follow my instincts, okay? Maybe you ought to think about it. It's not like the guy's unattractive or anything...besides..." Shiro trailed off, sticking out his blue tongue teasingly, "If you don't have the guts to go after Big Red, I've got strong enough teeth to chew on him for a while."

_I'm a wreck. I'm getting advice from my zanpaktou and my hollow. What kind of twisted life is this? _

"Do not tease Ichigo so much, Shiro. This is a delicate issue. Ichigo, why not go on with life for a while and see what happens? Stand your ground. If you truly do not want this man, then push him away. Yet I do believe that the fact you are dreaming of him says that perhaps your desires are not as clear to you as you believe."

Ichigo looked up from his pacing at Zangetsu. He wanted to yell at the spirit, but the way the advice was delivered in such a calm manner stopped him. No, it's not Zangetsu's fault that Renji is trying to get me - but could he be right that I feel something for that dumb ass redhead?

Then again - Renji really wasn't as stupid as he liked people to believe. It was a mask, a cover, one that he most likely built up over the years as a shinigami to protect himself from people trying to take advantage of him or use him for their principles. After seeing how easily Soul Society could be manipulated from the inside, he figured that Renji developed such a plan out of a need to avoid falling into those kinds of traps.

It didn't change the fact that Abarai Renji was after something Ichigo wasn't sure he could give, or even if he really wanted to give it.

_I've got strong enough teeth to chew on him for a while. _

_Forget being sideways, Ichigo - I'm going to knock you down. _

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu, feeling comforted by the understanding look in his eyes. "I am okay, old man. Maybe you're right. But the only way...to really know...is approaching Renji myself."

"I am proud of you already, Ichigo. Do not hesitate to retreat here if you need to. In all things, you are never fighting alone."

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on the picture of his real room again. He landed back in the real world and looked at Kon perched on his bed.

"Ichigo! You're back! But you didn't bring nee-san...how I wish for my nee-san..."

"Shut up, Kon. I'm going to bed."

"Such a meanie. Just because you're all sideways doesn't mean the rest of the world is...except me...for my sweet nee-san...I'd gladly stay sideways for her..."

_What is it with everyone and this damn sideways buisness? _

Ichigo ignored Kon and turned his back on the modsoul plushie. He had enough to think about without Kon adding in his commentary. For now, it was time to sleep.

* * *

Renji paced the small room of Urahara's shop, trying not to think too much about the fight he just had with Ichigo. Urahara was kind enough to keep this room open for him — after all, the blonde shopkeeper got plenty of work out of him while he was here. It only made sense to keep the source of all the production as close by as possible.

So he had time to think on the fight, and what he wanted.

_Ichigo. _

They started out as enemies - Renji wanted him to die so Rukia would get her shinigami powers back. That was just the way things had to be, and even though Rukia was a long way away from being the Rukongai rat he grew up with, he would still do anything for her.

There was something about Ichigo that really got through to Renji, all things considered. He inspired loyalty out of people just by being himself. In a place like Soul Society, where everyone seemed to be wearing a mask of some kind, Renji could appreciate the fact that Ichigo was just real. Totally, utterly, real.

_Real __unavailable__ too._ It didn't take a genius to figure out that the orange haired substitute shinigami had no track record in the relationship department at all. Between fighting Hollow and his demanding school schedule, Ichigo had plenty on his plate already. There was also the little problem of not knowing where Ichigo's sexuality really fell anyway. Renji didn't think he was the type for girls, but to have a relationship with a man?

_I'm getting ahead of myself. I know I am. _

Renji was an honest man to a fault — and if he had to be honest with himself, he wanted the physical side as much as anything else. Does he realize how attractive he is, even when he scowls? There were things that he wanted to do, other things he wanted to try, and plenty of other things he wanted to experiment with that would definitely make the strawberry blush fiercely.

He wanted to do any of them, even all of them. There was a relationship side to things as well — Renji respected Ichigo too much to turn him into a one night stand. He realized that the decision to get involved with Ichigo would mean entering a relationship with the orange haired boy, because Ichigo was worth far more than a mere one night stand or a casual fling.

_Why so sideways, Ichigo? _

He was torn. Part of him wanted to push Ichigo further sideways, exploring a wide world of physical pleasure and delights, while building a relationship they could both enjoy for a long time. Yet the other part of him wanted to take care of Ichigo, helping him return to his original state, even if it meant losing the chance to get closer...

_Damn. This is hard. _

It wasn't hard the way the battlefield was hard — though this was a battlefield as far as Renji was concerned. Yet it was not a battlefield where he could roar and let Zabimaru do the talking. He would have to silently let Ichigo make the choices, and have the strength to accept the decision no matter what.

_Ichigo, if you do end up choosing me, you're going to be more than just sideways. I'm going to make you __**fall**__. _

_Don't worry; I'll be more than happy to fall with you all the way. __**All the way**__. _

* * *

**AN: I'm a very tired Marisa Serise, but here ya go - another round of 'Sittin' Sideways!' - I forced myself to end the chappy here rather than add another scene because I promised zealot1138 I would have an update waiting for her in the morning - so here it is! **

**Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. I'm so out of my comfort zone with this pairing. I threw in a little Zangetsu and Shirosaki love (is there an actual name for Hollow Ichigo in fanon? I'll leave him as Shirosaki) - I just got done watching ep 36, I think, where Zangetsu deliver the beautiful "I hate the rain ... If only to stop the rain, I will lend my strength to you..." speech. Loved that. **

**I'm having to stab the keys on my keyboard harder because my a, s, and a few other keys are not responding. ROAR. **

**There's a little cat and mouse brewing - I couldn't keep it out of the story, I'm sorry :) **

**Sittin' Sideways is actually going to become its own little storyverse! Which means that even after SS is over, there's going to be another story. I wrote the outline-y bit today. My betafish is already teasing me that I can't write a one-shot to save my life - I can't. Even if I try, you fanpeople nudge me to expand it. So I figured I'd just give in early :) **

**My battle scene sucks, but I wrote it to set the tone in the real world for the 'is he into me / what is he really doing' moves**

**It started out solely Ichigo's POV, but I couldn't help but add the Renji in. **

**I lol'ed at "Big Red" - I was reaching for a nickname, and it was the first thing I could think of. Yep, the chewing gum. I bet Renji lasts foreeeeeever :) LOL!**

**I don't have much to say - I'm sorry my updates for SS take forever. Totally not my pairing that I'm familiar with - so I'm doing my best as a non-native to this fandom. Love me anyway? kthx. :D**

**I actually wrote most of this in silence - which is not normal for me. Usually I'm jammin' to something but this time, I went for the no music approach. **

**SS chapters are not as long as I'm known for, but I managed to get out a decent chap I hope. I try to avoid anything less than 1400 words, but prefer 3,500 words or better. I like to dive in and do as much set up and expo as I can. **

**There's so many people to hat tip, but I can't help but think first on Juno Tartini - her input on my writing as a whole really encouraged me to step up and keep pushing out of my comfort zone. I'm a little AiGin fangirl that's stepping out onto ice I've never walked on - and this is SUCH an established pairing with a fanbase that knows what it wants to ee and has its own set of opinions. This is so different from my Muramasa storyverse, where the fanbase is small enough to where I'm blazing my own trail. I don't know how to really explain it. TLDR: angsty writer is angsty. back to your lives, citizens.**

**The next few days are going to be kinda spotty - I'm hoping for extra time, but I've got a few other RL obligations that would like for me to put the fanfic down for a moment. LOL, it gets a little addicting! I put in a good 4,000 words for fanfic today, so I'm a happy girl. **

**Oh! Last thing: I just broke 100K words across all of my storyverses - 111,508 to be exact (not counting this chapter naturally) - very proud of myself! **

***bakes little Renji and Ichigo cookies to celebrate* **

**Oh, in before 'where's the lemon?' - lemon time will come. Trust me, I'm Marisa Serise - my problem is fighting the urge to place the lemons in, not producing them. *smirks* **

**I tried to catch all the moments where italics were needed (thoughts / flashbacks / previous references) - I might have missed some. My apologies. It *is* 7 in the morning, you know...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sittin' Sideways, a RenjixIchigo fic**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of updates. Work is stomping all over me right now. Meh. Anyway, what better distraction than fanfic? Since I'm writer's blocked, I figured this was a good opportunity to update a few storyverses and smile. So here we are again.**

**Oh yeah – HAPPY BIRTHDAY wishes to zealot1138 – zealy, it's been fun fangirlin' with you. Here's to another year of fanfic, doujinshi, manga, and hot yaoi goodness. Oh, behave (though it's more fun when you don't!) *winks***

**Warnings: angst, slight AU (timeline is somewhat hazy, but takes place after Rescue Rukia arc but before Orihime goes to HM.), flashbacks of previous sexual situations, and lemons (heads up for all chapters, whether this chapter has a lemon or not)**

**Storytime in the place to be!**

* * *

For once, Ichigo was happy to go to school. It was better than the dreams that kept threatening to turn his world upside down. They came in flashes, but given the subject matter, they might as well have been massive waves. They had the same effect, crashing down on him over and over again.

_Body pressed against his, red hair dusting his shoulders and tickling his back in a way that certainly wasn't friendly - it went far beyond that... _

_Passionate kisses that left him gasping against the older man, his eyes unable to look away from the lust-tinged look on Renji's face..._

_Renji's nails lightly digging along his sides as the redhead tasted every inch of skin he could..._

Ichigo found himself fighting back a shiver as he made his way down to entrance of the school. He couldn't think about all that stuff, not when he really needed to focus on school. The teacher had forgiven all the time he had spent away while he was fighting to rescue Rukia, but he realized that her patience was wearing a little thin. His bright orange hair always seemed to remind her that he had some attendance problems.

_Like she could fight all of Soul Society, get cut up, and still turn in essays on time. Please. _

This dual life was starting to wear him down, but what choice did he really have? He protected other people, people that couldn't protect themselves. It wasn't always easy, but if he honestly thought about it there was nothing else he would rather do.

_Renji. _

Why did that redhead get to him like this? They were just dreams - Renji didn't really think about him that way, did he?

He didn't see eye to eye with his inner Hollow, but Shiro had a point - if he didn't pursue the opportunity to find out, it wasn't just going to wait for him to make up his mind.

"Ichigo."

He had been in autopilot mode the whole time between his house and the entrance to the school, up the stairs and down the hallways until he had reached his classroom. By the time he looked up and realized who was speaking to him, it was too late to turn around and go back home even if he wanted to.

_Renji?! I didn't think he'd be here..._

Renji was dressed in a school uniform similar to his, looking very uncomfortable. "Boy, this thing sure is itchy - how do you go to school like this all the time?"

"Whatever. Just get in there."

Renji gave him that same wolfish grin he had on his face after Zabimaru had crushed Ichigo into the dirt.

_He acts like he's beaten me already. Just what kind of game are you playing, Renji? _

_If you ain't gonna chew on Big Red, you can always send him over to me. I have the teeth for it. _

Ichigo chuckled to himself, shaking his head. He remembered the hollow's words loud and clear.

_Damn hollow. _

As he watched Renji lean back in a chair just a few seats away from his, he realized that when it came right down to it, Ichigo had the teeth for it too. He just needed to get the chance to try it out.

* * *

There was strength in numbers. Yet it was not the type of strength that Renji could use to get closer to a certain orange haired shinigami, and it was beginning to seriously piss him off.

The fact that he could feel the chemistry between them and yet not be able to get closer to Ichigo frustrated Renji. Things were much different when he was growing up. In his part of the Rukongai, you couldn't beat around the bush. After all, you never knew if the person you had your eye on would even survive to see the next sunrise, so why try to pretend like you didn't feel anything all the time?

Renji wasn't that big on deep thinking when it came to life anyway. No days were guaranteed, so why sit around and pretend like you had it all figured out anyway? All that that type of thinking did was give you the illusion of control that you didn't really have anyway. He knew what his line of thinking would be if he were back in Soul Society, but that wouldn't make this situation go his way at all. Ichigo really wasn't the type for a good and fast fuck. The way Ichigo had flinched when he got close to him indicated that the orange haired boy was just that - a boy. Renji wasn't fully certain, but he figured that Ichigo really didn't have any experience in the relationship department. Renji found that ironic, since the carrot-top was friends with both Orihime and Tatsuki. Renji wasn't really into females as much as he was into males, but he couldn't figure out how Ichigo failed to notice either one of those women.

There were so many questions. For one, he knew that he didn't really want just a fast fuck with Ichigo - he wanted more, craved more. Yet he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit how much he wanted to bury himself inside the younger man. He would have to take either approach as slowly as he could stand, since a rapid series of steps would only drive Ichigo away.

This was definitely _not _Rukongai.

No, this was a different place and a far different environment. Renji wouldn't call it a safer environment - the dangers here were more mental than physical, but danger was still danger.

Dangerous, like the way Ichigo would chew on his lip during the exams at school.

Dangerous, like the way Ichigo's eyelashes would flutter automatically when he began taking notes on something that really caught his attention.

Dangerous, like the way Ichigo's eyes would light up with a strange sort of fire when he was challenged by something.

Renji was convinced. This might not be Rukongai, but Ichigo was a dangerous, dangerous man.

Good thing he liked danger, liked it enough to meet it head on and without flinching.

He would have to wait for that orange haired cluster of danger on legs to approach him and not the other way around. All he needed was an opening, a sign of interest on Ichigo's part.

The rest would follow smoothly. Over the years, Renji realized that once someone's world is tipped sideways, all following movements come surprisingly easy.

_I think Ichigo isn't the only one who'se sittin' sideways these days. It might be contagious. _

* * *

There were few things in life that balanced Ichigo better than a slow walk in the evening. When your other life was spent fighting Hollows and seeing spirits, there wasn't much that could frighten him in this town.

So why did the idea of Renji waiting more than just a few sparring sessions frighten and excite him at the same time?

_I've never tasted a strawberry before. _

_Why so sideways, Ichigo?_

_I'm going to knock you down. _

Ichigo sighed. This was going to be a long walk, but thankfully he had all the time in the world. He needed to think about what he was honestly going to do.

_I'm always running from things. Not the big stuff - if Renji were a Hollow stomping through my town, I'd know what to do. But he's not. _

Ichigo kicked a small stone that was in his way as he slowly moved down the sidewalk, trying to figure it out.

_It shouldn't be this damn hard! Ugh! _

He briefly wondered what Renji really had up his sleeve, and then he wondered why he automatically wanted to wait for Renji to make the first move.

_Is it because he's a guy? Is it because he's more experienced than me? _

He blushed slightly as the words formed in his head. He wasn't sure how much experience the shinigami actually had, he just knew that anything greater than his zero point three five was still, well, great.

_Ha, zero point three? I sound like Ishida. _

If he had to choose between the scholar and the warrior, he knew that he would be choosing hard, taut muscle over slender, light frames any day of the week. While his relationship experience was rather low, he had a surprising idea of what he actually wanted if the choices were laid out to him.

_How do I get to Renji? It's not like I can just walk into his house and..._

_**Damn, you're real slow on the draw, King-o. **_

_Shut it, Shiro. Cut me some slack!_

The hollow's maniacal laughter cut through his thoughts, and he brushed off the way it made his skin crawl. _What did I do to get stuck with a crazy ass Hollow in my head? Whatever. I'll just head over to Urahara's and hope Renji's there._

He turned down a street and broke into a jog, figuring that he might as well turn this into a mini training run as well. He might not understand how to get Renji, but for right now, muscle memory would take him where he needed to go. He would figure out the rest when he actually reached his destination.

* * *

"Hey! Freeloader! You missed a spot!"

_Someday, I'm gonna strangle that kid. _

Renji moved the mop over to the spot that Jinta pointed at, not seeing a speck of dirt there.

"I don't see..." He stopped, realizing that arguing about it was useless. He continued mopping, waiting until the boy had walked off before letting himself relax again.

The menial task of mopping gave Renji plenty of time to think. Honestly, there wasn't much that he honestly wanted to fill his mind with - that was something that Kuchiki-taichou was more likely to do than he was. He didn't have a lot of time to think about philosophy, not with the rest of life calling to him. He'd rather sling back sake with Kira, Ikkaku, Matsumoto and the rest of his drinking buddies than sit under a bunch of trees and talk about literature and philosophy.

Unless a certain orange haired teen was also under the abovementioned trees, and if Renji ever had that particular wish granted, there were other things that were far more pleasurable they could do with their mouths than just talk.

Not that Ichigo would be interested.

Or would he?

Renji had never heard Ichigo talk about anyone, but that didn't mean that Ichigo was actually _available_.

He had to hope that Ichigo would get the picture. It wasn't like the strawberry wasn't smart, but Ichigo had a tendency not to really grasp things that fell outside of protecting his family, and passing his classes.

Renji could relate to that type of focus, since he often felt the same way.

"Renji? What are you doing here?"

He looked up, and then dropped the mop altogether as he identified that voice almost instantly.

_Ichigo. Here._

He felt a grin beginning to form on his lips, and he made no move to hide it.

_Well, now. Can I really call myself a hunter when the prey runs right into the lair?_

_No time for those thoughts right now, I guess._

"Uh...just helping out Urahara-san in exchange for some extra training."

"Extra training, huh? That an admission you need help, Renji?"

"HEY! CAN IT. I kicked your ass yesterday, as I remember it."

"Are you always so enthusiastic over a lucky break, Renji?"

"Why you littl—"

"Well! Ichigo-kun! So glad you decided to grace my humble shop with your presence. However, if you're going to get Renji excited, would you mind doing such things downstairs...you know, away from my potential customers?"

A snap of a fan accompanied the statement, and Ichigo watched Urahara Kisuke step in from a side door. His signature fan was over his mouth, and when combined with that hat his makeshift mentor liked to wear, Ichigo never knew what Urahara was really thinking from one moment to the next.

_He still doesn't have to say everything so pervertedly. _

Still, he didn't want to get on Urahara's bad side - not with more training needed to keep his skills sharp before they had to face Aizen. So he eyed Renji one more time before following Urahara down to the training area.

"Ichigo-kun, has my little freeloader told you about the extra training he's asked for?"

Ichigo nodded. "A little bit, yeah, but not much."

There was a shift in the shopkeeper's eyes that signaled to Ichigo nothing good was going to happen next. That look never indicated anything good.

The next question startled Ichigo a little bit. "Ichigo, how's your hand to hand skills these days?"

"Uh...well...I used to take karate as a kid with Tatsuki..."

"That's a good start. Renji doesn't really have much more experience than you - it's been a long time since your Academy days, eh Renji?"

The redhead nodded. "Urahara-san says that we might need to start diversifying our skills to prepare for Aizen...and Urahara is suprisingly good at hand to hand! When'd you have time to learn that?"

"Oh, you know how it is, Abarai-kun," Urahara paused to flutter his fan flirtatiously. "A little hand to hand here, a little hand to hand there. Doesn't everyone like to get their hands involved?"

Ichigo groaned. "Hey! Stop being a perv!"

Urahara chuckled and turned to look out on the training grounds. "Why don't you two take the next round on your own? You two have been training together long enough that you don't need me watching over your shoulder...unless your interests have changed, Ichigo-kun."

"Ugh! Damnit, you're such a perv. NO, that's fine."

The geta-boushi left the two shinigami quickly, slipping back up the stairs. He had other places to be anyway.

Ichigo tapped his Substitute's badge to his chest, stepping into shinigami form with no trouble at all. He watched his body slump over a rock; somewhat wishing his body hadn't fallen into such an awkward position.

_It looks like I passed out drunk. Blah. _

He didn't have a lot of time to consider the status of his actual body, not with Renji launching himself right at him. He dodged, spinning around again to face Renji's confident stare.

"Asshole! Who said I was ready?!"

"Do you think Aizen's going to wait for you to get good and ready, Ichigo? C'mon, let's make this realistic!"

"Fine! You'll have to make me surrender then!"

"Too easy."

Renji charged again, but this time, Ichigo was ready. They both knew the other was quite durable, so no mercy was given as each man gave as good as he got. Ichigo noticed that Renji had a fairly balanced strength profile, though he had slightly more upper body strength than Ichigo did.

_Even though he's still covered up, I can almost feel how much muscle he has. Wait, damnit, this is a fight! Gotta stop thinking like that!_

Ichigo felt the sharp kick to his chest before he really saw it, and it caused him to fall backward.

"You're thinking too much! That's your problem - you hesitate on stuff that really matters!"

"Shut up. Like you're one to talk! You don't make a move at all!"

Ichigo moved to charge into Renji, landing a solid kick of his own. He waited for the redhead to begin to lose balance before moving into a position where he could just throw Renji.

Renji managed to regain his balance well enough to throw a punch, which hit Ichigo in the jaw. Ichigo stumbled for a moment, but held his ground. It was clear that both of them were drawing from a pool of skill that had run a little dry, but was still relatively useful. For Ichigo, it was the long matches with Tatsuki as a younger man, and for Renji, it was most likely his time spent in Rukongai.

"Was that enough of a move for you, Ichigo?"

"Jerk."

Ichigo realized how free the movements felt; like he was unlocking more than just the old skills he gained at the dojo with Tatsuki. Part of himself was being freed, and thankfully, it wasn't the same part of himself that was more hollow than human.

While he had fought Renji before numerous times, this was a dance that they hadn't done before. Free of weapons, they had to go more basic and more fundamental: their bare hands and feet. Their arms and legs. Their instincts, wrapped up into one goal: domination, plain and simple.

It scared and excited him at the same time. He wanted to win, wanted to finally get on top of the redhead in some way that mattered.

_Why so sideways, Ichigo?_

_Forget being sideways, Ichigo - I'm going to knock you down!_

_Oh no Renji_, Ichigo thought to himself as he geared up for another attack, _I'm__ the one that's going to make __you__ fall. You just don't know it yet._

This new resolve pushed him forward, leading him to an attack that was more intense, more pointed than anything they had done before. It was just as crushing as Zabimaru's bankai, given the fierce look sparkling in Ichigo's eyes.

It took the redhead by surprise, and before he could anchor himself better, Ichigo had not only knocked him down, but had pinned him down.

Renji groaned, looking up at his orange haired opponent. "Mm, I guess you got me."

"Do I? The way you've been looking at me... makes me wonder what you want."

"What do you think I want?"

Ichigo shivered. It was hot. He wasn't so sure that it was just the weather that was to blame - the geta-boushi cut costs whenever and wherever he could, but the temperature wasn't this out of control.

He wasn't sure what the source of heat was until Renji squirmed underneath him. "Ichigo..."

The change in Renji's voice pushed Ichigo back a bit in his resolve to figure out what was going on. It was deep and alluring, but it was also part of something he had no experience in. He wasn't sure how to continue and even more important — whether he should continue.

_It's just the fight and being forced out of my normal fighting style. It's okay._

He got off of Renji and offered him a hand up, sliding back into their usual friend mode. He noticed how warm Renji's hand was, and he helped the redhead to his feet. His eyes watched the way the tattoos seemed to move as Renji's muscles flexed; a very hypnotic display.

"Hey look! Urahara-san finally took the time to install that outdoor shower set down here! How cool is that?"

"Ha. Only because he gets tired of us stealing the hot water upstairs."

"Whatever. Clean is clean. Let's go."

_Huh? He wants me to do what? _

Getting back into their bodies was no challenge at all, save for Renji's silent snickering at the way Ichigo's body was slumped over in an odd position. Renji's body was animated by the modsoul, which gave him a jaunty salute before relinquishing control.

_Man, and I thought Kon was bad. _

Ichigo followed Renji's steps over to a simple outdoor shower. It was fitted at the bottom with a large drain, and there was a separate array of hooks and trays that held not only robes, towels and washcloths, but soap and shampoo as well. He noticed that the toiletries all had the logo of Urahara's shop on them.

_Sheesh. I bet we're the guinea pigs for his new product line, too. _

The shower area was pretty large, and Ichigo noticed that once they stepped through, there was a door to block all eyes away from the shower zone. However, that meant that Renji and Ichigo could see each other, something that Ichigo wasn't sure he was ready for either.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Don't tell me you're going sideways again."

_What the hell does that even mean? _

_Forget it. If Renji thinks I'm chicken, I'll have to prove to him that he's dead wrong. _

He stepped through to the main shower area with Renji, closing the doors behind them. Just focus on getting clean. That's it. He followed through with his thoughts by quickly stripping down, setting his clothes off on the bench. He then turned to start the water, and shivered as he realized Renji had the same exact idea at the same time.

They were also dressed exactly the same: in their birthday suits. Ichigo noticed Renji's tattoos were on full display, and the fact that he was so into watching the way those tattoos moved embarrassed him a little bit. Part of him wanted to ask Renji when did he get all of them, and the other part wanted to do more than just look. He wasn't sure which part of himself he was more irritated by.

Ichigo pulled his hand back and let Renji turn on the water. He was surprised that the warm water was actually warm - considering Urahara's track record lately, he had expected a burst of cold water, so the comfortable gust of water was definitely welcome.

They quickly went to the task of cleaning themselves up, with Ichigo letting himself get lost in his thoughts. The warm water felt nice, and it gave him some time to think.

"Ichigo."

That voice again? What is he trying to do to me?

When Ichigo didn't immediately answer, Renji decided to push forward anyway. Ichigo felt Renji's lips brush his neck, then his shoulder.

"Renji?"

"Figured ya'd need some help with your back. May I?"

_He sounds nervous. Does he think I'll say no?_

"Go ahead."

The redhead's strong hand held him in place as the other hand scrubbed his back gently, moving the warm, soapy washcloth down his back slowly.

"Ichigo...I want..."

Ichigo knew what Renji was trying to say, and smiled to himself. Maybe the old man was right.

_Stand your ground. If you truly do not want this man, then push him away._

_Hey, I just follow my instincts, okay? _

_Okay, maybe the damn hollow is right too. Ugh, damn hollow. _

"Renji...I don't know how...but I want...too."

It was enough consent for the redhead to move forward, and Renji wasn't keen on missing out on any opportunity. Especially when it meant getting a taste of Ichigo. He continued washing Ichigo's back, leaving little kisses down his spine when he finished a section. Ichigo moaned softly, surprised that Renji could be so gentle.

"Renji..."

Renji wanted to move faster, but he reminded himself that this was just the opening scene, an appetizer to keep both of them calm until they had space to dive into more delicious territory.

He moved to set the washcloth in the tray, pressing himself closer to Ichigo from behind. He moved his now free hand down Ichigo's side slowly, reaching around slowly until his fingers curled around Ichigo's cock.

"Renji!"

"Mm," Renji hummed softly in Ichigo's ear. "Are you so worked up by my hand on your cock that all you can say is my name?"

"No...yes...ahh...Renji...that's...nice...more..."

Renji grinned, licking the side of Ichigo's neck before continuing to stroke and tease the younger man. "More? So soon? Somebody's eager...oh no, Ichigo...you're not going to rush me today...after all...I've never tasted a strawberry before..."

Ichigo blinked, realizing that the last statement was right out of his dream. He tried to keep himself from getting too excited, since he didn't want to end things so soon with Renji. He moved his hand to try to touch Renji, but found the redhead backing away a bit from the touch.

"Ichigo...just let me...let me touch you today. We have plenty of time to explore."

Ichigo granted the redhead's wish, and was rewarded by Renji moving those lips of his over Ichigo's neck, nibbling and licking for a few moments before sucking in the soft skin briefly.

Renji heard Ichigo let out another long moan, stimulated by the way he was sucking on the man's neck and stroking his cock at the same time.

He paused his exploration of Ichigo's neck for a moment, unable to keep from teasing his new lover.

"You like that? I see you trembling, Ichigo. As much as I like pulling you further and further sideways, it's time for you to go down, don't you think?"

Ichigo shivered at Renji's words. _It's like he knows my dream completely. But how?_ He obviously was just really good at turning him on, and Ichigo wasn't about to complain about that.

"Renji..."

"Mmm, say my name like that... and cum for me, Ichi. Every strawberry needs a little cream you know.."

That was too much for Ichigo to deal with. Between Renji moving back to clamp down on his neck for another hickey, and the way that firm hand was working his cock, he was ready to blow. The dirty language that flowed so effortlessly from the redhead was too much for Ichigo's control, especially since he had been having such strong dreams about moments like this. He tipped his head back and screamed Renji's name over and over as he let go, his cum splashing over Renji's fingers and down onto the floor of the shower.

Ichigo took a few deep breaths, trying to get his composure back. He turned around to see Renji grinning his usual wolfish grin, and sighed.

_He's worse than the cat that just ate the canary. _

_Damn, I might get used to being the canary, if the cat can do __**that **__to me. _

He noticed Renji was still excited; the redhead's cock was as full and throbbing as his had been mere moments before. He reached out to touch Renji and got his hand batted away.

"I told ya, Ichigo. Today...was all about you."

"Today?"

Renji bit his lip. "I was hoping...this wouldn't be a one time thing, Ichigo...but I mean...if you don't want to..."

"Shut up. Let's get dressed and head back."

Renji smirked as his new lover rinsed off and slipped into a clean robe. He couldn't help but keep his eyes on every inch of lean muscle and the youthful confidence the younger man's stride possessed.

_Ichigo, this sideways thing of yours...I think I can get used to it. _

* * *

**AN: Meh, I'm not satisfied with the ending hook, but that's my usual writer's perfectionism talking. As mentioned in the top, this chap is totally written with zealot1138 in mind - I wanted to give her a really fun lemon that I hadn't done before with her Ren & Ichi, and I figured it was also a good excuse to update Sittin' Sideways anyway...it worked out. *beams* **

**I tried to keep Renji ridin' seme in this, but I do like it when Ichigo shows he has some backbone - I like my subbies with a little bite, what can I say? **

**Sorry if the lemon was a little short - I still want to ease them into lemonville, and I figured a nice shower / handjob was a good fit. **

**Yes, Urahara. Mm. But no UraIchiRenji or UraRenji or UraIchi - I just couldn't think of any other venue to get these two together. **

**Oh, re: the fight scene. I wanted something different. I know that it veers from the standard weapons match, but I tried to justify it in-story as much has I could. I also suck at fight scenes. I don't think Ichigo and Renji would ever resort to hand to hand in an actual fight, but this was an opportunity to get both of them out of their comfort zones. *smirks***

**A quick thanks to my awesomesauce beta, who saved this chap from dying on the vine - I was stuck and he helped me out. **

**I actually wrote most of this chappy with no music - surprising. I did have some "Bad Romance" on for some of it. The odder music pick? Mya's "My Love Is Like Whoa" - I really love the song and music video. Mm.**

**Let's see - I'm trying to actually build a structure and flow - plot is still brewing. Since this is a storyverse, I figured that some pacing would be necessary. **

**Enough chatter from me. As always, I appreciate everyone's views, reviews, PMs, comments, encouragement and alerts/faves. much 3. **

**zealy, happy birthday babygirl! You are the best chief fangirl officer I could ever ask for! I'm gonna build one hell of an empire in fandom with your support, missy :) And to think it all started with "Pet", eh? **

**if you haven't read a zealy-fic, you absolutely must. I'm torn between recco'ing "Bad Romance" and "Pet" - Bad Romance is her newest one and it is now not only complete, but it's a storyverse too! YAY! I'll be writing another 'piece' of story for her universe, but that's neither here nor there - seriously, take a look. I'm sucked in and I have to share the joy :) **

**That's it for me, seriously. *walks it out* **


End file.
